Cumpleaños
by RocioFri
Summary: One-shot dedicado a Hibari-sempai. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!/ El ángel que lo gratificaba no era nada más ni nada menos que Ino misma. El ángel que conoció en su cumpleaños.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Cumpleaños**

**.**

**L**as fiestas de cumpleaños eran absurdas.

La gente, los regalos, el pastel y las ridículas canciones de felicitaciones. Todo era patético.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke! —felicitó una chica con un extraviado cabello rosado.

—Hn —sonó indiferente mientras encorvaba su espalda sobre su asiento, ni siquiera con una pisca de educación ante las palabras mencionadas.

—¡_Teme_, otro año!—se escuchó la voz risueña de un muchacho bastante energético, quien se mantenía con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro—, ¿soy yo o este _teme_ ya se ve más viejo? —agregó obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido por parte del aludido—¡De veras! Ya se te ven unas arruguitas por aquí—entrecerró sus ojos de forma picara al momento que señalaba a los costados de los ojos de Uchiha.

—¡Naruto—se quejó la muchacha de ojos jade—cállate!, idiota.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, ¿qué si era su cumpleaños?, ¿qué si un año más de vida representaba mayor madurez?, ¿qué si cumplía 21? No entendía la razón por la cual ese par de tarados se empeñaban por festejarle. Su cumpleaños es un día cualquiera y, no por ese sencillo hecho el Sol iba a brillar con enorme fulgor e intensidad, tampoco el cielo se volvería mucho más claro, o las nubes flotarían con delicadeza sobre su cabeza, ni mucho menos, los ángeles bajarían del paraíso para venerarlo. Todo eso era tan irracional como el escándalo que Naruto y Sakura estaban armando.

—Hnmp —rezongó mentalmente, aprovechando la distracción de sus amigos. No obstante, ambos se percataron de su comportamiento repentino, dando –inmediatamente- por terminada su pequeña riña.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Sakura.

—¡_Teme_ no seas aguafiestas!

—Me largo.

Antes de que pudiera recibir alguna palabra de sus acompañantes, se dispuso a caminar rumbo a la entrada de su casa y salir lo más rápido posible de ese bochornoso lugar.

Los cumpleaños eran estúpidos. .

Y encubierto por ese negativismo rebosante en su aura, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo sobre las calles de la ciudad. Con las manos resguardadas en sus bolsillos y vista distraída, observando ningún punto en específico, con una burla mental que se prolongaba en los rostros de sus dos mejores amigos.

Evidentemente, era un día común, como todos los demás.

Tan enajenado en sus pensamientos avanzaba que, cuando se dio cuenta ya había golpeado el hombro contra otra persona; el impacto –que aun siendo leve- logró regresarlo a la realidad, prestando toda atención al causante que topó con él, estaba dispuesto a decirle un par de groserías, tales como: _"¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, imbécil" "¿Eres estúpido, o acaso eres ciego?"._

Pero cambió precisamente de parecer cuando sus ojos azabaches contemplaron una figura de una larga cabellera rubia que se colocaba en cuclillas aun lado de él, tratando de recoger un par de libros que seguramente habían caído al suelo tras el golpe. Aparentemente no había chocado contra un hombre como lo había imaginado, sino contra una chica, una muy distraída; por mera intuición lo dedujo, porque, culpa de él no era. Él no cometía errores.

—Lo siento —se excusó ella sin darle el rostro.

—Hn —sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y extrañamente se puso de rodillas en el pavimento, tomando uno de sus libros —. Descuida—pronunció neutralmente al momento de extender su mano para entregarle el libro que sostenía y que le pertenecía a la desconocida.

Cuando los delgados dedos de ella hicieron contacto con su mano, Sasuke se estremeció sintiendo una involuntaria necesidad de elevar su cabeza; y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con el rostro de ella, a unos cuantos centímetros, que le sonreía con una grata sinceridad. Sasuke la observó, ella era una mujer joven, con un hermoso e inocente rostro siendo cubierto por un atrevido sonrojo, ojos grandes y celestres, pestañas rizadas que juraba llegaban hasta sus cejas las cuales estaban bien definidas. Una mujer bella, completamente hermosa.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en sus labios, siendo curvados para mantener la enorme sonrisa que le brindaba. Por alguna razón desconocida, su corazón comenzó a palpitar. ¿Qué era, amor a primera vista? No, él no era creyente en ese tipo cosas, sin embargo, sí admitía que era bastante hermosa.

—Gracias —contestó en el acto de recibir el libro. Sasuke siguió examinándola fijamente sin decir más nada —. Oh, toma —la mujer levantó del suelo una pequeña tarjeta de color naranja que contenía un adornado pastel dibujado y extravagantes muñecos que exclamaban con letras grandes y amarillas un enorme: _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS_!, posteriormente, ella le alcanzó dicho objeto.

Sasuke pasó de mirarla a recaer sus ojos en la felicitación empapelada. Bufó con gran sorna y le arrebató de las manos con rapidez la tarjeta que Naruto le había regalado escondiéndola en su ropa, tratando de evitar la vergüenza que lo circundaba. Ese _dobe _y sus infantilerías.

Ella volvió a sonreír, casi como burlándose de él, o al menos así lo interpretó Sasuke, ocasionándole una irrefutable molestia. Luego, ambos se reincorporan en pie. La muchacha lo miró en silencio por varios segundos hasta que habló.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó con curiosidad provocando que Uchiha enarcara una ceja. ¿A ella que le importaba si ni siquiera se conocían?

—Algo así —fue cortante.

—Pues, felicidades —nuevamente exclamaba su sonrisa de forma alegre.

—Gracias.

La volvió a contemplar. Era diferente, no como Sakura a quien consideraba casi como una hermana, ni tampoco era como el resto de las mujeres, no tenía certeza pero podía asegurar que ella era especial, el vuelco en su estómago se lo insinuaba.

—Soy Ino —le acercó su mano a forma de saludo.

Objetivamente el cielo no era más claro, ni mucho menos el Sol se había vuelto más brillante por ser su cumpleaños. Pero si subjetivamente hablamos, el conocer a Ino había causado una fuerte impresión en él, que incluso, fue capaz de ver el Sol más radiante de lo normal, el cielo de un cristalino azul y un ángel colmándolo de congratulación.

—Sasuke —se presentó estrechando formalmente la mano de ella, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.

Porque sí, la analogía demostraba que en su cumpleaños Sasuke había relacionado lo resplandeciente del Sol con lo rubio de su cabello, y el purificado azul del cielo con las cuencas celestes que eran sus ojos, evidenciando que el ángel que lo gratificaba no era nada más ni nada menos que Ino misma.

El ángel que conoció en su cumpleaños.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Fin.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

¡Feliz, Feliz cumpleaños Alex!

Este one-shot (o drabble) es dedicado especialmente para ti. Sé que tu cumpleaños fue el 10, pero me fue imposible poder subir este, tu pequeño regalo. Y es que, con la Universidad y todo apenas y he podido dormir (por eso es que también lo subo a estas horas de la madrugada; nota: son las 2:51 a.m).

Perdona mi retraso, pero como dicen por ahí, más vale tarde que nunca. Ojalá te guste, lo hago con mucho gusto y cariño.


End file.
